


New Set of Eyes

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind John, Blind John Kennex, Caring Sandra Maldonado, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt John Kennex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dorian (Almost Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Blind John, reboot of first episode.
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex, John Kennex & Sandra Maldonado
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	New Set of Eyes

/New Set of Eyes/  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Blind John, reboot of first episode.   
Disclaimer: Don’t Own 1/2015

/New Set of Eyes/

“Sandra, I know you are being nice and all but I don’t want one of those things in my house.” John moved stiffly from the couch. Away from his friend.  
“John, be reasonable.”  
“I don’t want an MX.”  
“I’m not giving you an MX.” John walked slowly to his kitchen. Placing the counter between them.  
“Then what? A nurture unit, no thank you. I’ve had enough of those things in the hospital.” Reaching in his fridge he pulls out a beer. “Want one.” Sandra comes over to rest on the other side of the island splitting them apart.  
“I’m on duty.” John nods. He remembers those days. Being offered a drink on the job and denying it. Before he was caught in the raid and the world exploded around him. Then everything going dark. “John, just try it out.” Sighing.  
“If I try, will you let it drop?”  
“Try it out for a month.”  
“Week.”  
“Two weeks.” John nods.  
“Fine. Just as long as it’s not an MX or a NRTR Unit.”  
“I promise.” Sandra lifted her phone to her ear. “Bring him up.”  
The doorbell rang.  
“That will be Rudy.” Sandra voice going to the door. Opening it she let Rudy in followed by an MX holding the synthetic for John.  
“Where do you want him?” Rudy ask.  
“Tell him to take a seat.” John spoke startling Rudy. Rudy knew John from his days on the force. Someone who talked to him but also not. Yet this startled him. Seeing the strong John Kennex with lifeless eyes scanning the room. The scar healed but still there. This unnerved Rudy.  
“I.. I was saving the pleasure of turning him on to you.” Rudy came over to John. John could smell Rudy before he was in his space. Then Rudy made the mistake of reaching for John’s hand. “Whoa, sorry.”  
“Rudy,” John growled.  
“Sorry, sorry, I was handing you an activation rod. “ John holds out his hand. Rudy places it gently in his hand.   
“Ok, now everyone out.”  
“John,” Sandra spoke stern to him.  
“I’ll activate him but not to an audience.”  
“Rudy, leave. Thank you.”  
“Um, yeah. John good to see.. I mean um, talk to you later.”  
“Bye Rudy.” John spoke as Rudy hurried out of the door. Several of the MXs departed with him.  
“John?”  
“Leave me the data chip.”  
“John?”  
“I will activate him, promise.”  
“Fine, I’ll stop by tonight.”  
“Sandra,” he whined.  
“See you tonight.” The door closes.   
Listening to the silence he sighs. Stepping toward the couch he feels out to jerk right back. Breathing deep he reaches out again. His hands going up to feel the face. He had only done this with 2 people. Reaching out he feels the face under him. Defiantly not a nurture unit model. Wishing he had paid attention more. But he has to be independent.   
“Okay,” he has the activation rod in his hand. “Rudy said left ear.” Reaching up he feels the ear then he taps the rod. There is a swish of air. A sound of being suddenly awake.  
“How long was I out?” The voiced croaked going from computer to normal.  
“Don’t know.” He can feel eyes on him. Years being a cop still there. He holds the data chip out for him to take. There is a pause in time then a hand reaches out taking it gently.  
“Detective John Kennex. Hi, I’m Dorian.”  
“You’re a DRN?” He can hear the swivel of the bots head before falling on him.   
“Yes, you were not told.”  
“No I was not.” John scoots away from him to sit comfortably on the couch.  
“Why am I here?”  
“According to my ex-boss you are here to babysit me.”  
“Why would you need a babysitter? Your record is outstanding.”  
“Update your files.” Dorian looks at the chip in his hand. Letting the data filter into him he takes in the room. Sees how the things have been moved out of the way. John finishes his beer.  
“May I walk around?”  
“Sure, just don’t move anything.”  
“Understood. What do I call you?”  
“De…” Detective froze in his throat. “John.” Why not? It is his name. No longer is he a detective.   
“Thank you John.” The cushions move as Dorian stands up.   
Dorian walks to look around the house. It was nice, moderate. Very open. Looking at the detective he looked as if he was sick for a while and just recovering. The man needed a shave and hair cut. Yet there was something still off. Looking into the data given to him it did not tell him what had transpired with detective Kennex. He had been blocked from police files. The data chip updated his programming and files. Also giving him the basic reason he was reactivated. He is to protect and serve John Kennex. He is not a cop but he is or was. Dorian is confused. He is to be the man’s partner. But as what? Letting the sun hit him he felt alive again.  
“Damn it,” was heard from the inner rooms. Dorian moved in to see John collapsed on the floor clutching at his leg. “God damn it.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“What do you think?” Dorian scanned the situation. Moving in he reached for John. John batted at him.  
“I can do it.” John moved so he reached his bed. Lifting his pant leg he revealed his synthetic limb.  
“It is not charged.” Dorian informed him.  
“Yah think,” John barked sighing heavily. “I misplaced the charger.” Dorian found it on a table between the bedroom and the outer room. John set his leg on the bed.  
“I could place it on the charger for you.”  
“Thanks, where did they put it?” Dorian took the leg as John held it out to him. Then he took In John’s face. Took in the eyes, the hazel but.   
“You are blind?”  
“Yeah captain obvious.”  
“It was not in the data chip you gave me.”  
“Well I didn’t prepare it or ask for you.” Dorian nods placing the leg on the charger. Turning he sees John hobble up onto his bed. Yet he is sitting in his bed. The hands reach to beside the bed to pull a book to him. Dorian observes as the hand moves over the pages. Dorian moves to see the pages and brail. But it was a beginner brail book.   
“How long have you been blind?” the hand freezes.  
“About 2 year.”  
“And you still have not learned to read brail?”  
“I was in a coma for most of it. They thought the swelling in my brain would go down and stop the cause of my blindness.”  
“Would you like me to read for you?”  
“I need to learn. Beside you are only here for 2 weeks.”  
“2 weeks, then what?”  
“I don’t know. What did the data packet have in it?”  
“It was a basic layout of your house. Passwords for your house security system. Which has been dramatically upgraded,” impressed.   
“That would be Sandra.” John moved his hand over the word again.  
“Captain Maldonado?”  
“The one and only.” And again.  
“There is a normal routine of you. Which is not much. I have numbers for doctors and physical therapist. And there are orders of things I should try and get you to do.”  
“Let me guess, go outside.”  
“Among some of them.”  
“What else?”  
“I am here to protect and serve you.”  
“That is a laugh. Right now I want to try and read this. You can go do whatever it is you do.”  
“I was programmed to become a cop. I was decommissioned 5 years ago. I was suppose to be assigned to the space station but the captain pulled some strings and now I am here.”  
“Terrific.”

John ignored him. Trying to get the basics of brail. Reading simple stories before he could go on and master the books that he loved. 

/New Set of Eyes/

Finally getting to page 16 in his beginner book.  
“Sandra is pulling into the parking lot.” The house alerted John. Must be quitting time. She came around lunchtime. Now, dinner. His mother hen.  
“Thanks Sis.” Dorian froze at the voice and John’s response. “Did she bring food or should I place an order?”  
“She has brought food. It appears to be salad and sandwiches.”  
“Great.”  
“Should I place your usual to King Fu?” the house asked.  
“Nah, I don’t need her angry at me. Let her in.”  
“I will. Your leg is charged to 55%.”  
“Thanks sis.”  
“You’re welcome John.” Dorian observed the interaction with the house and John. The house is a sophisticated design. Especially designed for the impaired. She was recently installed and programmed.  
“Sis, where is Dorian?”  
“Dorian is in the living room.”  
“You could of just asked.” Dorian spoke to John.  
“I could. But I’m not use to you yet. Sis, I know.”  
“Thank you, John.” John laughs at Sis.  
“Surrounded by technology.” The door opens.  
“Welcome Sandra,” the house greeted her.  
“Hello sis. How is John?”  
“John is fine.” John spoke before sis could answer for him.  
“I see you activated him.”  
“Yeah, Dorian.”  
“Dorian?”  
“That’s his name.” he hobbles to the counter without his leg.  
“You forget to charge it?”  
“I didn’t know where the charger was.”  
“I told you where.”  
“It was moved.  
“Who moved it?”  
“I didn’t do it.” John voices back exasperated.   
“Sis, who moved the charger?” Sandra looks up.   
“MX-43 moved the charger so it was not on the floor. I tried to tell him not to. But he did not listen.” Sis informed them.  
“That MX should be thrown from a car.” John growled. Sandra tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Be nice John. It really wasn’t a safe place for it.”  
“I knew where it was. “ something hits his hand.  
“Eat.”  
“What is it?”  
“A salad,” a fork was placed in his hand. “You need some vegetables.”  
“Knew I should have ordered out.”  
“You can tomorrow.”  
“Fantastic, so any new cases?”  
“Not really.”  
“Means nothing you can discuss.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Great. So why did you give me a DRN?”  
“I gave him to you so you won’t remain a hermit for the rest of your life. Tomorrow he is taking you for a walk.”  
“I am not a dog.”  
“No, but you are a formal detective with an excellent record and need to be protected. Dorian is your bodyguard.”  
“Babysitter.”  
“Well there are times.”  
“Sandra, I don’t need him.”  
“Yes you do. I won’t be here all the time. And then how will you get food?”  
“Sis can order for me and read for me.”  
“Yes and look how long it took you to warm up to her.”  
“It’s not like I can avoid her. She’s my house.”  
“And Dorian is yours.”  
“He’s mine?”  
“Yes, all the paperwork has been filled out. He is yours.”  
“Wait, so I now have a DRN?”  
“Yes, his charger will be dropped off tomorrow. Rudy left him a portable. But all in all he is yours.”  
“Can you do that with police property?”  
“Of course I can. Since you are one of us and injured in the line of duty we are indebted to you for your sacrifice and will do whatever to make you comfortable for your exceptional duty.”  
“What a load of hot wind.” Sandra laughs.  
“Eat.”  
Dorian watched as the humans eat. So he was to not be a cop again. He was not to be a repairman on the space station. He was to be a bodyguard/babysitter. At least he is not being decommissioned. Moving toward them he sees John tense.  
“Hello Dorian,” Sandra greets him.  
“Hello captain Maldonado.”  
“Sandra, please.” Dorian nods.  
“Want any rabbit food?” John asks.  
“I don’t eat.”  
“Shame.” John spoke as he took another mouthful.  
“Don’t worry about him Dorian. He takes some getting use to.” Sandra pulls out sandwiches and places a few in the fridge. “I want you to stop by the station tomorrow.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You will. I need you to sign for him.”  
“Why didn’t you bring it with you?”  
“Why do you think?"  
“Some days I really don’t like you.” Sandra smiles reaching over to rub Johns head. John actually leans into it. Sandra smiles at him. He is the brother she lost. John fills those holes in her life. “Hhmm.”  
Sandra finishes her sandwich.  
“You need a shower.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Shower and I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Sandra stays for a while longer. The two talk about cases that she has been working on. Complain about a few of her detectives. John listens to her adding bits here and there. Making suggestions. Dorian sees the man is a detective through and through. But can’t. Dorian feels sad at this. The man is in parallel to him. Can still fully function except the flaws that are in his programming. John by the law of being human. Being fragile.

/New Set of Eyes/

Dorian is charging in the night when he hears screaming. Getting out from his charger he runs to the screaming. John is thrashing on the bed. He is sweat coated and gasping for air.  
“Sis, lights.” Dorian noticed that. The lights in the house remained always dim. John did not need them nor really did Dorian. “Yet seeing John fighting in a nightmare he can see the pale skin. The scars. Moving in he sits on the bed. “John?” reaching out he grabs John flailing arm. This causes him to fight more. “John, JOHN!”  
“No, no, please, can’t.” Dorian holds him as the fight begins to leave him. He is shaking now in fear. “It’s not true.”  
“John, John.”  
“I can’t be.”  
“John,” he shakes him this time. Then there is a high alarm noise. John snaps out of his dream. His arms moving to fight the arms on him. He is awake now. But he is fighting Dorian. “John, easy it is me.”  
“Dorian?”  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry, I woke you.”  
“You were having a nightmare.”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“There is nothing to be sorry about. How often do they happen?”  
“I don’t.”  
“It is the 4th time this week.” Sis informed Dorian.  
“Traitor.” John tells the house.  
“I am only doing what is best for you.” Sis counters.  
“I’m tired. Gonna sleep now.”  
“We’ll let you sleep.” Dorian speaks.  
“Thanks and sorry.” John apologies again. Dorian smiles. It’s not like he really sleeps. But it is nice to be treated as if he does.   
“See you in he morning.”

/New Set of Eyes/

The next day John gets cleaned but doesn’t shave.  
“I can shave you, if you like.”  
“Nah, I am already running late. How do I look?” Dorian looks at the man dressed before him. The pants are black. The shirt is black and he is dressed in black.  
“Are you going to a funeral?”  
“Yeah, mine. So I match?”  
“You are dressed in black.”  
“Good.” John runs a hand through his hair. Dorian watches as John get his stick and punches a button on it. The stick extends.   
“You will not need that with me there to guide you.”  
“We’ll see.” John moves toward the door. “Sis, don’t wait up.” They both exit and the door locks behind them. “How far to the cab post?”  
“A 5 minute walk.” John groans. He knew where it was when he was able to see. Now it is all new. “May I guide you?” John presses a button on his stick and it collapses. He places it under his belt before reaching out to touch Dorian. John jerks his hand back.  
“Sorry.”  
“It is okay.” John reaches again. Dorian stares at the man. The man looks frightened to touch anyone. Frightened what they will do to him. Frightened where he is touching. Dorian reaches out taking the hand and placing it on his elbow so it locks to his body. John sighs as they begin to move.  
This is something he would have to address with Sandra and Sis. Why John feared touch?

/New Set of Eyes/

Entering the delta division John began to grow anxious. His hand in Dorian ’s crook flexed and clenched.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I haven’t been here since before the raid.”  
“Should I call Sandra down here to you?”  
“No, just take it slow and ignore the other detectives.” Good thing Dorian took that to heart after hearing several comments like, antiques and decommissioned models. Dorian kept his mouth quiet but he could feel John tense.  
“John, you came.” Sandra calls from her mini balcony in front of her office.  
“You ordered me to.” They come to be in front of her.  
“True but I thought you would disobey me.”  
“Yeah well some of the underbelly out there hasn’t changed. Paul is a detective?”  
“Yeah, I should have warned you.” She smiles as she moves to behind her desk. John moves forward to come in contact with a chair.  
Dorian watches as John moves slowly around the chair to sit. In the house, Dorian observed how sure John is. How comfortable he was. Out of his element he is wary.   
“So why am I here?”  
“I have a file that could use some fresh eyes.” John huffed as he was handed actual paper with brail upon it. John runs his hands over it. “Dorian.” She hands him a flexi. Dorian absorbs the information. An actual case file. This had to do with John’s last case.  
“Why are you giving me this?” John asks as his fingers read the header of the page.  
“I need you to be the detective you are.”  
“But I can’t see.”  
“Then consult.”  
“Fine,” John runs his hand along it. “How long ago did this happen?”  
“It just did. They are taking his body to autopsy.”  
“Do you have the video from the MX?”  
“Yes, give me a moment.” The video came up.   
“They want something here.” Sandra got on the phone. She was locking down the precinct.  
“Dorian, take John our of here and keep him safe.” Sandra left the office.   
“Dorian, what is going on?” John asks.  
“She is locking the place down. We should go.” John gets up. Dorian helps John move. They are almost out before the alarms go and bodies drop.  
“What is it?”  
“All the MXs are dropping.”  
“Then why not you.”  
“Guess older tech.”  
“Go help.”  
“What about you?”  
“Go, save the day.” Dorian maneuvers John to a wall. Picking up a gun he gives it to him. “Anyone who does not identify themselves shoot them. “  
“Got it.” John listens as Dorian moves off. He hates this. Hates that he can’t do anything. He is weak and pathetic. Useless. This is why he hid in his house. What use is he to the outside world? Then there are footsteps near him. Remaining quiet he listens.  
“Search that way. Kill all you find.” Listening he hears the footsteps closer. Then he moves. Firing the gun. A body drops and metal hits ground. Okay that’s one bad guy down. Hope he hit him someplace vital so he doesn’t come after him. Then the other man was stepping toward him. Great, he thinks. Concentrating. Then the sound of a body hitting the floor.  
“JOHN!” the voice grew closer. “JOHN!”  
“Dorian?” he speaks quietly. Keeping his gun still focus on noises. Then a hand is lowering it and he reacts. But the voice is closer this time.  
“John it’s me.”  
“Dorian?”  
“Yes.” John sighs in relief.  
“Help me up.” Dorian crouches down to get John standing. “We win?” Dorian smiles nodding his head. Then his smiles fades as he watches John blank face, waiting.  
“Yes, we did.”  
“Bet they are glad you were here.”  
“Not to sure.” John moves his hand to the crook of Dorian ’s arm. “Where did I get him?”  
“Left jugular.  
“Hm, not bad.”  
“You did well. You can do better.”  
“Yeah with a new set of eyes.”  
“Maybe,” John gives him a look before smirking.  
“So how is everyone else?”  
“JOHN!” John turns toward the voice. Hands are on his face being turned toward the voice. “Are you hurt?” Sandra continues her administration.  
“Do I look hurt?”  
“You have blood on your face.”  
“Oh,” he raises his hands up ready to wipe at it. A soft material is brought up to wipe it away.  
“Bet you wished you stayed in bed.” Sandra started.  
“Yeah, I bet you’re happy I came.” They share a smile.  
“More than happy. You saved us.”  
“Well Dorian did most of the heavy lifting.” Dorian smiles at the blind man for giving him credit. Finishing cleaning John off with the ns

/New Set of Eyes/

“If it weren’t for you stopping by.”  
“If you didn’t give me Dorian.” Sandra smiles at John then smiles to Dorian.   
“So, you’re going to keep him?”  
“I still have 12 days.” Sandra just smiles at John. John had already decided to keep him. Dorian looks to John then to Sandra who winks at him. Guess he is remaining activated and a bodyguard.  
“Ok, well, I need to clean up. You go home. I’ll keep you posted. And John thank you.” She turns to Dorian. “Thank you Dorian. Keep an eye on him.”

/New Set of Eyes/

Dorian helps John back to his house. John moves off him.  
“Getting a shower.” Dorian nods then shakes his head.  
“I’ll get some cloths out for you.” Dorian moves to the bedroom after he hears the water going. It had felt good to be back in action. Yet he had put his partner’s life in jeopardy. John could have been killed while he saved the others. This unsettled him as he picked up the blood soaked clothes. If John were to die he would be deactivated. He didn’t want the dark again. Getting cloths out a blue shirt with a tag on the hanger is blinking. Dorian looks to the other hangers. They all have tags on them. Pressing the tag.  
“Blue, silk, shot sleeves button up.” Dorian nods understanding. But why was it blinking. Then he asks the house silently. Sis responds back saying it is her favorite on him. This peaks his curiosity at the house programming. Sure she is a high security home application for disabled. But her AI seemed to have feelings, ideas, and opinions. AI’s are meant to learn and apply.   
The bathroom door open releasing steam into the bedroom. Dorian looks over to see a towel around John’s waist and then the man’s hair all spiky. Taking in the man he sees the scars of life and almost death. A tattoo on his arm and looks to be another one over his heart. It looks to be a fiery pentagram.  
“Dorian?”  
“Here John.”  
“Okay.” John comes over to the bed sitting down. “So what am I wearing?”  
“A blue shirt with a pair of black jeans.”  
“Blue silk?” John shakes his head. “Sis loves this one.”  
“She told me.”  
“Yeah,” he puts the shirt on. Groaning when he moves his arm through the sleeve.  
“Are you injured?”  
“No, just sore.” Dorian moves around to see a bullet graze.  
“John stop.”  
“What?”  
“A bullet grazed you.”  
“Must have been when I rolled for cover.”  
“Let me clean it.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“I do.” Dorian moved getting peroxide, ATB cream and a bandage before coming back out.  
“It stung in the shower just thought it was muscular.”  
“Well it’s not, too bad. Allow me.” Dorian reaches out and John flinches. “I won’t hurt you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No this is still new for you.”  
“Yeah, I know. Blind guy here.”  
“John, please trust me.”  
“Trust is kind of a hard thing for me.”  
“May I ask why?” John huffs.  
“Ask Sandra.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s. I’m tired.”  
“Okay.” Dorian analyzed John. The man is tired but he is also a ball of nerves. Finishing it up he helps John in the shirt. “Would you like me to order you dinner?"  
“Sis can do that?”  
“The usual?” Sis asked.  
“Yeah, Dorian you want anything?”  
“I don’t eat,” Dorian reminded the man. Smiling at him at his thoughtfulness.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“Wake me when the food arrives.” Dorian nods.  
“I can do that.” Dorian helped John lay down and covered him over. Wondering how his world has become. So this wasn’t what he was originally programmed for. Yet he is a bodyguard. Kind of the same job. Looking at John he can only observe as the once detective sleep.  
Leaving the bedroom he enters the living room/ kitchen area.  
“I can wake him,” Sis informer him over his internal Wi-Fi.  
“I can too and will, since he asked me too.” He liked that Sis is protective of John. But there could always be too much protection or coddling. “So what is dinner?”  
“Lo Mein.”  
“Does he eat anything else?”  
“Not really. Sandra brings him sandwiches.”  
“Maybe should go shopping tomorrow.” Take a walk away from the house and talk to John about Sis. But right now he composed a message to Sandra about what John gave him permission to ask.   
A file was sent to him about his charge. There he saw images with wanted fugitive, Anna. Anna, John’s former girlfriend. Reading it he looked over the room then he found it. There was one solitary plant in the house and there in the dirt were photos and chips with video. This was Anna to John. Dead and buried.  
The food came and Dorian woke John up.

/New Set of Eyes/

Dorian kept on touching John a little each day. Slight touches here and there. The only initiated touches from John when where he used Dorian as his cane. It continued for a week. Sandra would come over with work details and John would consult. Seeing the detective yearning to get back out there but unable.  
They took walks around the city. Exploring places that were on the tourist beats and some that were old haunts of John.  
Right now John is grabbing onto Dorian tightly.   
“John what is it?”  
“Did you feel that?”  
“It was a minor tremor.”  
“You sure.”  
“Yes.” In reality it was a explosion from a building two blocks away.  
Sandra had come over that night telling John of her woes and how stupid she had been played. Hostages killed and palladium stolen.   
John wasn’t delighted with Dorian after she left.  
“I knew it. I knew it. Why did you lie to me?”  
“What good could you do?”  
“You could of.”  
“I’m not a cop.” John huffs collapsing onto the couch.  
“Guess neither am I any more.” Dorian saw the defeat. Again empathizing with his charge.  
Sis scolded Dorian in making John upset.  
The next day John stayed in bed. Even with coaxing from his house and his DRN. He needed time to wallow in his sightless world. Needs to accept that he can’t be all he once was.   
For what he was is not who he still is.  
/  
Getting up he gets on his treadmill. Running to the ambient sounds Sis is providing for him. Getting lost in the rhythm of life. Feeling his legs impact against the street under him. The light filtering in through the trees. Getting lost in a memory of what once was. Getting lost.  
Dorian watches him. Sees his face relax. Sees him look content. This is the man that once was. The man who was accepted. The detective.  
Then there was a call that Sis was relaying to Dorian. She didn’t want to bother John with Sandra.  
Dorian walks into another room  
“Sandra, hello.”  
“Dorian? Hello. Where is John?”  
“He is running. “  
“Oh, well I need him here at the station.”  
“May I ask what case this is in reference too?’  
“Or prefer not to do it over open channel.”

/New Set of Eyes/

Dorian guided John through the park by keeping up a constant chatter. John grunts every once and a while.   
“John?” another grunt. “John?” Dorian reaches out grabbing John. John fumbles pushing Dorian away.  
“What the hell?”  
“You didn’t respond.”  
“I am counting. Unlike you I need to know 15 steps from the bench to the light post.” Dorian looks and calculates. Then assess John’s leg part distance. Calculating, looking up. John is walking away from him.  
“Hey, man. Wait up.”  
“We’re gonna be late.” John had reached the street. Dorian strides up beside him.  
“Sorry.”  
“What took you?”  
“I was measuring your stride.” John’s eyebrow raises at this. He isn’t in the mood for this. Having Dorian around is okay. But he still feels useless. Sandra couldn’t take a hint that he didn’t want to still be a cop. He did if he could see. Yet he is damaged goods. The only survivor of his squad. A pariah. “Are you okay?”  
“Stop asking me that when you know I’m not fine. This is tedious.”  
“Sandra thinks you are worth more.” Dorian hated seeing John like this. His programming kicking in. moving forward again he catches John get on the bus. Dorian following quickly. John stood, not taking a seat. Guess he didn’t know that there were seats to his left empty. “John, there are seats to your left.”  
“I can stand.” Dorian is reading pain from John. “Please.”  
John huffs reaching out with his left. Feeling air he moves in to sit down. Dorian watches.

/New Set of Eyes/

The Bends is the next episode that FOX aired and they are heading to the station to be informed of his friend’s death.  
8/23/15 - 1/2015 – Started the main bit.  
8/18/18 Last Touched

////// The End //////

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 24, 2020


End file.
